


Fake

by basil_leaf, EliDeetz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claiming, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealous sex, Obnoxious Ex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: The reader asks Gabriel to be her fake boyfriend for a family wedding but her ex decides to show up to the event, anyway, making Gabriel jealous.





	Fake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_White_Rabbit42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/gifts).



> We had SO MUCH fun writing this together for our friend’s birthday! We took turns writing “100″ words (I think the shortest section is about 150… the longest approached 500… we are not good at sticking to our own rules… haha)

“Gabriel?” She asked, using that voice, the one that she knew he couldn’t resist. “Can I ask you a favor?”

Gabriel looked up from the book he had been flipping through. “What can I do for you, sugar?” 

She held out a fancy envelope in front of the archangel. “So, my cousin is getting married in a couple of days. I was supposed to go with Max but, well, you know…” She paused for a minute, rubbing at the back of her neck as memories of the man who broke her heart the week earlier flooded into her mind. “The invite is for two and it would raise a lot of questions that I’m not ready to answer yet if I showed up to this thing alone. Any chance you’d pose as my boyfriend for the weekend?”

The room was filled with a foreign silence, nothing ever left him speechless, but her question had taken him by surprise and he didn’t know how to react. He narrowed his eyes to stare at the little square in her hands, even though he didn’t need to. After a moment, he focused his attention from it to her, and slowly raised his brows.

He could see her growing anxious as she expected his answer, and he could feel a weird sensation at the pit of his stomach. All he had to do was answer, but he was dumb.

Yes, he’d done things for her before, they’re friends, best friends some would say. He’d saved her life in more than one occasion, he’d taken her home after getting stupid wasted and passing out in a barstool, he even got slightly protective when he find out she had a boyfriend, and considered snapping his ass into another dimension when he dumped her.

That’s what friends did.

“Me -” he pointed a finger towards himself and then towards her- “Your… boyfriend?”

“Y-yes, Gabe… Fake boyfriend.”

“Fake boyfriend. Right. That’s what I meant.” He could do that. Couldn’t he? He was an archangel, he could do anything. “Of course I’ll go with you. I’ll be the best fake boyfriend you’ve ever had.” Gabriel wagged his eyebrows at Y/N and blew her a kiss, loving the way it made her react, like she was suddenly shy around him.

Y/N composed herself quickly and punched him in the arm. “Cut it out, ya jackass,” she laughed.

Gabriel joined in her laughter, glad to see her smile again after having to bring up her jerk of an ex. “What? I was just practicing!” He stood and pulled Y/N into a hug. “We gotta make it look real, like we’ve been traveling the world together. You know, you could take a break from hunting for a little bit and we could travel the world. All it would take is a thought.” Gabriel lifted his hand and prepared to snap but Y/N grabbed it before he had a chance.

“Don’t you dare.” She glared at him with all her might until she cracked and her face broke into a smile. “I’ve got a case to solve and you know as much as the Winchesters are practically my brothers, they’d be lost without me.” She slipped out of his hug and left him standing alone in the library, throwing a “Thanks again Gabe” over her shoulder as she left.

He watched her walk away, slightly swaying her hips as she did so. Slowly, a smirk began to pull his lips at the thought of them getting a break away from hunting and the Winchesters. It continued so until he was standing alone at the library, smiling like an idiot.

“You… what?” She asked to the person on the other side of the phone, finding it hard to ask a coherent question, while trying her best to remain unfazed at what she had just been told.

Gabriel’s focus moved from the road to her, as he sat in the passenger’s seat of her old car. He’d tried to convince her to snap them up at the location, but she’d claimed they needed the trip to build up details about their fake relationship.

“Oh, I hadn’t heard you right!” She lied, he knew she had. “Thank you, I’ll see you tonight.” She hung up the phone and kept driving in silence, but he stared at her, waiting for an explanation.

“Well?” He finally asked, after realizing staring at her wasn’t going to make her talk.

Even asking didn’t seem to work, though. Y/N continued to stare straight ahead, the skin on her knuckles lightening with how tight she gripped the steering wheel. Gabriel contemplated just reading her mind but he knew she wouldn’t appreciate that so he carefully nudged her shoulder, instead. “Sugar, what’s up?”

The contact seemed to break her from whatever had suddenly stressed her out and she turned to look at him briefly, a real smile on her face for a second before she turned her eyes back to the road, her lips growing tight again. “That was Max.”

Gabriel felt tension in his body, too, at her ex’s name but he made himself relax, he wouldn’t be any help to Y/N if he got upset.

After a long pause, she continued talking. “He’s decided that he’s going to come to the wedding after all. I mean, you heard the call. I told him that his seat was spoken for, that there wouldn’t be space or food for him but he insisted.” Y/N stopped and took a deep breath before she whispered, “He… he says he misses me.”

His jaw tightened as soon as the words left her mouth, “well, isn’t that great?! Absence really does make the heart grow fonder, doesn’t it?” He thought bitterly, allowing himself a moment to be salty.

What he didn’t expect, was to suddenly have her eyes on him. Her mouth hung slightly open, as she stared at him dumbfoundedly.

“Gabe, you know I’m not gonna fall for that, right?” She said in a hesitant tone, as if she was trying to convince herself as well.

Then, it was his turn to stare at her like a deer caught in headlights. Gabriel realized he’d actually said that out loud, and not inside his head only. He drummed his fingers over his knee in a fidgety manner, trying to come up with something to say, and fast.

“I know. I was just, you know -” He was rambling, stumbling with his own words. “It’s annoying to me when people make dumb decisions and then don’t deal with the consequences.”

It wasn’t the entire truth, but it wasn’t a lie either. She seemed to believe him, as she nodded and turned her eyes back on the road.

“Yeah, I know…” Her words trailed off, as she seemed to organize a thousand thoughts inside her head. “You think he made a dumb decision?”

Gabriel kept looking at her, slightly surprised at her question. Even though she did not look at him, he could see the sadness all around her.

“Sugar, any decision that involves being away from you it’s the dumbest anyone can ever make.”

Y/N scoffed but she didn’t say anything so Gabriel let it drop. He was too close to showing his hand, anyway. Y/N was a hunter, and a great one at that; the last thing she needed to worry about was his dumb feelings. Besides, hunters and angels weren’t exactly a match made in heaven as the angel blade in her weapons bag reminded him regularly. Gabriel loved the friendship he had built with Y/N despite that and he wasn’t going to let something as ridiculously human as emotions get in the way of that. 

They drove in companionable silence for the rest of the trip, Gabriel occasionally humming along to the songs that played on the radio. He noticed that Y/N always smiled a little when he did that so he did it more and more often as they got closer to her cousin’s wedding and to Max. 

The pair arrived at the church and Y/N parked, turning off the car. She reached out and grabbed Gabriel’s wrist as he moved to open his door, causing him to pause. “Did you mean what you said back there?”

Gabriel didn’t have to ask to know what she was referring to. He had hoped that she’d dismissed his last comment, maybe even chalked it up as one of his weird, flirty jokes, but, apparently, she had spent the rest of their drive turning it over in her mind and examining it. “Every word,” he admitted. They both sat in the car, Y/N’s hand still attached to his wrist and Gabriel thanked the gods that he didn’t have a pulse because he was sure she’d feel it growing quicker as they stared at one another and the air in the car seemed to grow thick with… something.

Gabriel finally brushed it off and climbed out of the car, walking around to meet Y/N at her door. He offered her his arm with an exaggerated motion, which she gladly took as she giggled at his antics. “Let’s get this show on the road,” he exclaimed, doing his best to dissipate the tension that had risen in the car.

They made their way into the church and took seats about half way back. Gabriel continued to make Y/N laugh as they waited for the ceremony to begin by telling her exactly what everyone in the room thought about the upcoming nuptials. “Ooooh, Great Aunt Janet has the hots for the groom,” he whispered, “she was only 62 when he was born…”

“Like we can talk,” Y/N quipped back.

Gabriel stiffened a little but before he could respond, the ceremony was starting. The next thing he knew, he and Y/N were back in the car and on their way to the reception.

He wondered if there was something about being confined in a small place with her that made him feel… uneasy. Sure, she was in a better mood than before they arrived to the wedding, and they weren’t talking about her ex anymore. But he found himself fidgeting with his hands more than usual, squirming in his seat as they approached the party.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, almost making him jump out of his skin.

He tilted his head side to side, debating on whether to say something or not. “Nothing you just, got me thinking.”

She raised her brows and turned towards him with a slightly concerned look on her features, “I’m sorry, does your brain hurt?” She teased, repressing a smirk as her words slowly clicked inside his mind.

“Real funny, sweet cheeks,” Gabriel said flatly, also failing to repress his own smile.

“So, what did I get you to think about, if I can ask?” She said shyly, he smiled at her attempt to seem casual, when it was evident she was more than curious.

“How freakin’ old I am.” He expected her to laugh, make a joke and dissipate that strange mood in the car, like she always did. Instead, she took a sharp breath in, clearly taken aback by the reply. “What?” Gabriel asked, growing anxious at her lack of words.

“I don’t know, I figured you thought about it all the time. Everytime I look at you I think about it,” she admitted.

He grimaced, wondering if that affected her in more ways than one. Not that it mattered, they were friends, age gaps in friends don’t matter. “Don’t fancy dating an old man?” He tried to joke.

Everything suddenly felt better when she smiled and seemed to relax, causing the imaginary pressure on his chest to fade away. “Nah, it’s only fake dating, anyways.”

Her words rubbed him off in the worst of ways, making him clench his jaw and purse his lips. It annoyed him to have her recall every five seconds that the whole thing was fake. How was he supposed to act like the perfect boyfriend if she kept saying it was fake?

“Don’t get like that, you know I don’t care how old you are,” she said, thinking that the face he made was about his age. “It’s just… you’re a freaking archangel, Gabriel. You’ve literally been around since the beginning. You’ve seen it all, done it all, and you’ve got practically unimaginable power. It’s hard not to think about. It’s hard not to wonder how I got so lucky, considering there are so many more interesting people - not to mention gods and goddesses - out there that you could spend your time with.”

He chose not to say another word, deciding it was better no to mess things up further. The reception venue wasn’t too far from the church and the pair arrived quickly. Y/N got out of the car first this time and met Gabriel at the front of the car. “Are we ok? I’m really gonna need my best friend in there,” she told him, nodding in the direction of the banquet hall. 

Gabriel grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. “We’re always ok.”

As soon as they walked into the reception, Y/N tensed. A man was watching them, his eyes dropping from her face to where her hand was joined with Gabriel’s. He marched over towards them with his jaw set. “Who the hell is this?”

“Please just leave, Max” Y/N pled, her voice soft and small.

So this was the ex, Gabriel realized. He had never met Max before but he had hated him from the first time Y/N had mentioned his name. He dropped Y/N’s hand and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer to his body but never taking his eyes off of the man.

“I told you on the phone that I was coming with someone.” 

Instead of listening, Max grabbed one of Y/N’s hands and pulled her away from Gabriel. He leaned in close, clearly trying to keep him from hearing his words. “And I told you on the phone that I miss you.”

“Max, please. Don’t do this, you broke up with me,” Y/N reasoned, looking down between them, unable to look at the one that had broke her heart.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I regretted it the moment I sent you that text.”

Despite her ex’s attempt to keep their conversation private, Gabriel could hear every single thing Max said, and even the ones he didn’t. He felt his grace boiling when he hear her pulse spiking up and Max thinking about taking her away and ripping her dress off.

Unable to hold himself back, but discrete enough not to cause a scene, the archangel took three long steps towards them, a serious look on his face. “Excuse me, buddy. That’s my girlfriend you took away from me.” His voice was low but deep, menacing like a predator cornering its prey.

With one swift motion, he released her from Max’s grip, and twirled her back into his arms, where he felt she belonged. “If you’ll excuse us, there’s a reception where I have to show off my girlfriend.”

He walked her away from him, jaw tight and eyes focused straight ahead. Gabriel was furious, and completely ignoring her calling his name, until she gave him a couple of soft pats on his chest.

“Gabriel, stop.” She demanded, successfully making him pause on their way to the table. “What’s your deal, why are you acting like this?” She questioned in a harsh whisper, pulling him by the arm to a corner away from the guests. “Max wasn’t doing anything wrong.”

His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head, his mouth falling open as he tried his best not to raise his voice. “He what? Are you being serious right now?” He couldn’t help the way his tone was switching octaves, he was getting more upset than ever. “He took you away from me, broke up with you, via text, and then-”

She placed a hand in front of his face, interrupting his whiny rant. Her eyes were open wide, and her mouth pulled downwards. “However he broke up with me is none of your business,” Y/N snapped, tears welling in her eyes. “And what the fuck do you mean by ‘taking me away’, he didn’t take me away from anyone.”

“Yes, he did. You’re my…. Girlfriend.”

Y/N stared into his face defiantly. “Your fa…”

Gabriel put his hand over her mouth. “Please, don’t say that again.”

There was a heat in his eyes that she had never noticed before and Y/N nodded. 

Gabriel removed his hand and, instead, grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the party and into the bathroom. He snapped his fingers, locking the door, and then his mouth descended onto hers. Gabriel poured everything he had into the kiss, one of his hands cradling her cheek while the other tangled in her hair.

After she got over her initial shock, Y/N returned the kiss. She opened her mouth, letting him in when Gabriel’s tongue requested access. One of her arms wrapped around him and her nails dug into the flesh of his neck, pulling him impossible closer to her. Her other arm made its way under his suit jacket, pushing the fabric away from his body in an attempt to remove it. 

Gabriel pulled back from the kiss, still holding her face and their eyes locked. Their lips were swollen and Y/N was out of breath as they stared at each other. Y/N’s eyes flitted down to Gabriel’s mouth as her tongue shot out and wet her own lips. She took a step back from him and Gabriel followed. They continued this dance of creating and then closing the distance between them until Y/N’s back was against the wall. 

One of his thumbs brushed over her lower lip, while his other hand slithered from the back of her neck down to her spine, causing her to shiver along the way. He gripped the fabric of her dress, unable to stop staring into her eyes, pupils blown with desire.

“Even if this whole thing is supposed to be fake, you’re mine,” he muttered, breathing heavily.

“What’s… happening?” She asked in a breathless whisper, the crimson blush on her cheeks making her glow, in his eyes. 

Her beauty and shyness made him speechless, there was nothing more ethereal in this world than looking at her in that moment. “I don’t know,” Gabriel replied sincerely, pressing his body against hers, aching to feel her skin against his. “Do you want me to stop?” The question made his voice crack ever so slightly, making him realize he was afraid he’d fucked things up by letting himself get carried away.

She closed the little distance left between them, kissing him with a neediness he’d never seen in her. It was his turn to feel shocked at her actions, but he quickly gave in.

The hand gripping her dress relaxed and traveled down her buttocks, where he grabbed her leg and lifted it up. Y/N’s dress slid up, and Gabriel wasted no time in re-placing his hand to feel the soft skin of her thighs. He couldn’t help grinding on her, causing her to gasp when she felt his erection against her underwear.

Y/N jumped up, wrapping her second leg around Gabriel’s waist, too, as her dress rode up even further. “Gabriel, please,” she whispered. 

With a thought, her underwear and his pants were both gone, his hard cock pressing into her warm flesh. Gabriel caught Y/N’s eye, her pupils blown wide. “Tell me you want this as much as I do,” he begged. He could see it written all across her face but he needed to hear her say it. 

“Yes,” she practically whined as she bucked her hips with what little leverage she had in her position. 

It was the magic word and Gabriel lined himself up, using a little bit of grace to ease his entrance as he pushed forward, filling her in one long thrust. He groaned into Y/N’s neck once he was fully seated inside of her, the heat of her sex almost too much to handle. 

One of Y/N’s hands tugged at his hair and something inside of Gabriel snapped. He pulled out of her and then pistoned his hips forward, filling her again quickly and roughly. At the same time, his lips attached themselves to her neck and he sucked hard as he fucked her. 

“I’m gonna mark you up, Sugar. Inside and outside. Make sure everyone knows that you are mine.” He punctuated each sentence with a rough thrust of his hips, loving the sounds that he was drawing from Y/N’s mouth.

She was a mewling mess under his hands, and he loved it. Her mouth hung open and she gasped every time he thrusted into her.

“Do it,” she pleaded, Gabriel sucking her pulse hard enough to finally leave a mark in the crook of her neck.

Her eyes began to flutter shut, and it was getting harder for her to keep her moans low. She was close and Gabriel could tell, which made him smile to himself.

One of his hands moved between them, and he wasted no time rubbing her clit with the tip of his thumb. “Oh, fuck,” she whispered, letting her hands fall down to his ass and digging her fingernails in his skin.

“If you damage it, you buy it.” Gabriel warned, hissing at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

“I thought I already had, boyfriend,” she quipped back.

He growled at her words, and thrusted even harder into her, pulling his hips back until he was almost out of her, and then snapping back in as hard as he could.

The smugness that was in her face disappeared, leaving her struggling to keep her voice down. “That’s right, honey bun. Let go,” he whispered in her ear, feeling her tremble and clench around him.

“Kiss me,” Y/N managed to say.

Gabriel placed a quick peck on her lips, causing her to stare at him slightly confused. “I want to see your face when you cum.” He smiled, pressing his forehead against hers.

She smiled back and slowly let herself go, closing her eyes as she did so. “Look at me,” he begged.

Y/N opened her eyes, unable to focus on anything for a few seconds until she met the molten gold of Gabriel’s. She was taken aback by what she saw there, the pure emotion and need that was written across his face. “Gabriel,” she panted, “I… I…”

She never finished her thought, as Gabriel’s cock hit her g-spot just as his thumb grazed over her clit in a way that only she had been able to do for herself, before. His other hand covered her mouth as she screamed her release, her muscles clamping down on his cock and pushing Gabriel over the edge with her. He buried his head in her neck as he groaned, letting his grace hold them both upright. 

Gabriel took a minute to come back to himself and then lowered Y/N to the ground. “That was…” he started but wasn’t sure how to finish his thought.

“Yeah,” Y/N agreed, not having the words either. She straightened her dress before she burst out laughing. 

Gabriel looked at her concerned for a moment. “Y/N,” he prodded, “what’s so funny?”

She looked down at her rumpled dress as one hand went to her mussed hair. “We are about to spend an evening with my extended family and I look thoroughly fucked.” She burst into giggles again as she caught a glimpse of her ruined makeup in the mirror.

Gabriel looked down at himself, as well, noticing a couple of missing buttons on his shirt. He chuckled as he snapped his fingers, putting everything back into place just as it was before they had entered the bathroom. 

Y/N looked at him and smiled. “Thank you, Gabe.” Her voice was warm and the archangel just wanted to wrap himself in it.

“What can I say, sugar,” Gabriel replied, “I make a great fake boyfriend.”

Y/N blushed. “I think you’d make a pretty great real boyfriend, too.” She bit her lip. “You know, if you wanted to.”

Gabriel grabbed her hand and the two of them walked across the bathroom and back towards the reception. “There’s nothing I’d like more.”


End file.
